Episode 8423 (20th March 2019)
Plot Cain is surprised to see Graham. Cain convinces Moira to let Noah visit Home Farm. Jacob's family think that he is doing too much extra tuition. Belle tells Vanessa that she wants to volunteer at an Orangutan sanctuary in Borneo. Vanessa tries to talk her out of it, especially when Belle thinks that she may not even return. Kim vents to Graham about Cain, and isn't impressed when Noah turns up to play pool with him. Rhona notices the advertisement on the vets computer and offers to help Belle. Rhona is not pleased to learn that Vanessa and Paddy have kept Kim's contract secret. Charity is not pleased when she learns of Belle's plans, but still refuses to tell Belle the truth. They decide that they need to come up with a plan B. Kim takes Noah's phone and decides to make a plan to get at Cain. Noah is confused when Kim suddenly acts nice and tells him that he's welcome any time. Rhona furiously confronts Paddy. Paddy points out that Rhona kept secrets whilst Paddy was off work following Grace's death. Eric, Leyla, Maya, Jacob and David have dinner together. Leyla tells her plans of bring the business back onto it's feet. Cain gets a text from Noah, saying that he's in the woods and that he thinks someone is after him. Cain rushes to find him. Paddy tells Rhona that Chas is pregnant, she is pleased for him. Maya "accidentally" pours wine on Leyla after Leyla interrupts her. Tracy is upset to find that she wasn't invited to the family dinner. Cain searches for Noah. Charity feigns excitement over Belle wanting to do volunteering work. Vanessa tells her that she has a surprise vet training planned by the top of their fields. Charity advises her to take the training first, then go on the course. Rhona tells Pete that Chas is pregnant and pretends that she is fine. She tells him to go for a drink with Marlon. Cain finds a pile of dirt, with Noah's phone inside. As he digs it up, DS Sanders and DC Meaden stop him. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Kim Tate - Claire King *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi Guest cast *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *DC Meaden - Louise McNulty Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Home Farm - Kitchen and woods *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes